


I'm not running, it's just a little different now

by stephxnie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Destiel Smut Brigade, Destiel español - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Top Dean, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephxnie/pseuds/stephxnie
Summary: Cas pone en marcha su plan de ver Netflix y relajarse. Los intentos fallidos de Dean que le hacen reprimirse no durarán toda la noche.





	I'm not running, it's just a little different now

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm not running, it's a little different now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998788) by [AmbecaWatson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbecaWatson/pseuds/AmbecaWatson). 



> La historia no me pertenece, fue escrita por AmbecaWatson en ao3y me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.

"No creo que esto esté bien, Sammy." Dean negó con la cabeza. "¿Qué si te pasa algo mientras estás fuera?"

"Ya soy grande, Dean." Sam respondió, impertinencia brotando de cada uno de sus poros. "Puedo defenderme si algún monstruo me atrapa." 

Dean retrocedió. "No digas eso, dijiste que ibas por un trago, no que ibas de caza."

"Es en serio, Dean." Sam perdió su último remedo de paciencia. "Ya basta. Sabes que no voy a cerrar mis ojos y oídos sólo porque voy a salir a pasar el rato." Y con eso, Sam salió por la puerta, iría a beber, flirtear, y con fortuna, no ser comido por monstruos.

 

 

La expresión de Dean cuando regresó a la 'sala de estar' o habitación del búnker que habían transformado en eso con la ayuda de un equipo de entretenimiento, dos sofás, y lo más importante de todo, un TV  con Netflix.

Cas parpadeó tímidamente, apartando la vista del Episodio 90 de Doctor Sexy MD que estaba mirando, levantándose hasta quedar sentado y quitando las piernas del cojín. 

"¿Qué pasa?" Ladeó la cabeza, su expresión era de simpatía así que Dean simplemente se arrojó al sofá, ya ocupado por Cas, en lugar de ir hacia el otro sofá desocupado que estaba a unos cinco pasos de distancia.

"Sam salió." Dean trató de hacer que aquello sonará como si no fuera una gran cosa, quitándole importancia como sabía que Sam querría que hiciera.

"¿Y tú no estás cómodo con eso? ¿No te sientes cómodo estando aquí, y preferirías estar con él?" Cas preguntó, haciendo notar su extraña habilidad de no entender el punto a pesar de que estaba en sus narices.

"No, Cas. Estoy cómodo con Sam estando solo ahí afuera. Nada más." 

Cas lo miró inquisitivamente,  como si aún no le creyera, así que Dean le dio una gran sonrisa falsa y puso los pies sobre la mesa de café, lo cual habría enloquecido a Sam si estuviese allí, y sonrió: "Estoy bien. Relajado. En paz."

"Bien" Cas finalmente dejó el tema, y se sentó demasiado cerca como para que Dean se sintiera cómodo, le dio palmaditas en la rodilla, en un gesto que era demasiado afectuoso como para un momento de amigos. "Eso es todo lo que quiero para ti.  Dijiste eso cuando vine aquí, que el búnker era mi refugio en lugar del cielo. Que era un sitio donde finalmente podía encontrar paz. Solo quiero lo mismo para ti."

"Nunca dije 'refugio'." Dean giró la cabeza un poco, mirando al ex ángel, quien todavía no había quitado la mano de su rodilla y que incluso había comenzado a acariciar distraídamente su rótula, haciendo que se sintiera oficialmente incómodo. En sus pantalones.

"Pero era lo que querías decir." Cas respondió, sin dejarse distraer. Siguió mirándole hasta que Dean sintió que el nivel de incomodidad estaba aumentando, pero de alguna manera el contacto visual no era molesto en absoluto, al menos comparándolo con el insistente movimiento circular de dedos que avanzaba hacia el comienzo de la parte superior de su muslo. 

"Explícame, Dean. ¿Qué está pasando?"

"Eh, ¿qué? No tengo ni idea de qué-?" Dean balbuceó, tosiendo para recomponerse y acercándose para quitar los dígitos de Cas de su cuerpo cuando habló de nuevo.

"Quiero decir, entiendo que la Dra. Ellen Piccolo tuvo una infancia problemática, pero no entiendo por qué eso le impide casarse con el Dr. Sexy. Ellos se pertenecen el uno al otro. Deberían ser felices."

"Sí" Dean rio nerviosamente, sentándose derecho, ya que si tenía que explicar las complejidades de  Dr. Sexy MD y el cortejo humano en general, tenía que concentrarse y no estar tumbado en el sofá.

De alguna manera, incluso cuando se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, mirando a Cas y gesticulando exageradamente mientras desentrañaba años de pensamientos obsesivos sobre aquel programa, la mano del ex ángel todavía estaba sobre su rodilla, frotando y dibujando pequeños círculos. A Dean no le molestó, demasiado metido en su discurso, y Cas ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de que seguía tocándolo, casi como si ello le fuera natural o inherente, durante todo el tiempo que vieron Dr. Sexy MD y que Dean se lo explicó todo. 

En algún momento de la noche, cuando Cas dejó de frotarle la parte superior del muslo y comenzó a abrazarlo, medio dormido, y sin hacer otra cosa que tararear a modo de respuesta cuando Dean le había sugirido ir a la cama, el cazador se levantó como por media hora, tomó una ducha muy fría para recuperar la compostura del cariñoso Cas y su repentina naturaleza táctil que lo afectó más de lo que quería admitir, pero aquello no ayudó. Cuando regresó a la sala de estar y vio a Cas mirándolo con ojos expectantes, expresando que deseaba que retomaran su antigua posición, tenía el mismo nivel de calor en sus mejillas que 5 minutos después de haber tomado la ducha, particularmente cuando los insistentes dedos de Cas de alguna manera encontraron su camino hacia el cabello aún húmedo de Dean en la semioscuridad, jugando con él hasta que estuvo completamente seco y Dean dormido.

Cuando volvió en sí, eran las 4 de la mañana, tenía el cuello rígido como una tabla y estaba completamente despierto y solo.

"Fabuloso." Gruñó, frotando y flexionando su cuello mientras se ponía su bata, heredada por uno de los hombres de letras que deambulaban por estos pasillos en el pasado, y accedía a la cocina para hacer un poco de café, tal vez disfrutar de la tranquilidad de la madrugada saliendo y observando  el amanecer o algo así de estúpido. 

Su vago plan fue dejado de lado a la fuerza cuando encendió la luz en la cocina y se sobresaltó ante la vista de un Cas con los ojos cansados y que no estaba en la cama sino apoyado en la mesa de la cocina.

"Hijo de puta" La voz de Dean se hizo más grave cuando se agarró el brazo izquierdo al sentir una punzante sensación. Estaba mareado y su corazón se aceleraba por la sorpresa al encontrarse a sí mismo acompañado. "Auch" Dio un alarido a continuación, con espasmos en el cuello y definitivamente con calambres, debió haberse sobresaltado físicamente en lugar de tener una reacción basada en una descarga de adrenalina.

"Hola, Dean" La voz de Cas era increíblemente profunda y algo ronca.

"¿Por qué coño te escondes en la oscuridad de esa manera?" Preguntó Dean, frotándose el cuello con ganas, tratando de quitarse el calambre del músculo.

"No podía dormir, no quería molestarte, y la oscuridad de la noche me parece tranquilizadora." 

"Eh", Dean exhaló, finalmente estando frente a la máquina de café, intensos dolores en sus músculos antes  acalambrados paralizando su espalda ahora. "Tío, eso es raro" Murmuró.

Puso un filtro de café en la máquina y puso una cucharada de café en polvo, frotándose y masajeándose el cuello, esperaba que la desagradable sensación desapareciera pronto, cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía más de cinco dedos en la espalda. Hablando de cosas raras...

"¿Amigo? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" 

"Te duele" la voz de Cas sonó muy concentrada, presionando cuidadosamente la espalda de Dean con los dedos para suavizar el músculo, trabajando en las partes endurecidas para amasarlas hasta volverlas dóciles y funcionales.

"¿Fuiste quiropráctico en una vida anterior o algo así?" La mirada de Dean fue hasta su propia mano la cual  estaba sobre el mostrador, tenía los nudillos blancos y se dio cuenta que estaba inclinándose hacia el toque del ángel, sin molestarse en sentirse incómodo porque el masaje que estaba teniendo se sentía jodidamente increíble.

"¿Qué es 'vida anterior'?" 

Dean puso los ojos en blanco, queriendo molestarse, pero le volvió a doler el cuello y lo dejó pasar para disfrutar de cómo estaba siendo tratado: "No importa, no dejes de hacer lo que estás haciendo."

Cas soltó unas risitas en su cuello, y Dean sintió que su pelo se ponía de punta ahora, los dedos sorprendentemente ágiles de Cas ahora le causaban escalofríos y le ponían la piel de gallina mientras trabajaban en la parte posterior de su cuello.

"¿Todo bien?"

"Diablos, sí, ahí mismo" Dean gruñó, sintiendo algo más que únicamente manos, pero antes de que pudiera estar seguro de lo que era, oyó la voz de Sam desde pasillo.

"Cuando entre a la cocina en un segundo, es mejor que ustedes lleven ropa o juró que ya verán."

"¿Por qué no estaríamos usando ropa?" Cas dijo en el cuello de Dean, y si el cazador no estaba confundido lo había hecho con más que un toque de descaro, estaba demasiado cerca como para eso sea cómodo ahora que Sam podría verlos, así que Dean extendió su mano, amasando su propio cuello ahora.

"Ya está mucho mejor, gracias Cas" Dijo, de una manera que claramente le decía al ex ángel que retrocediera. Pero cuando Dean se volvió, Cas todavía estaba allí, en su espacio personal, inclinando la cabeza como si realmente no entendiera por qué Dean ya no le dejaba trabajar en sus músculos, algo que sabía Dean había disfrutado mucho antes de que la voz de su hermano los interrumpiera.

"¿Eh, Cas?" Dean intentó sacar el tema del espacio personal en ese momento, pero Sam no entró, simplemente se asomó a la puerta y si Dean no se equivocaba, el samsquatch estaba riendo con malicia.

Cas giró la cabeza, se encogió de hombros y puso las manos en los hombros de Dean, presionando con los dedos hacia abajo e inmediatamente continuando su masaje interrumpido.

Dean no podía relajarse de nuevo porque ahora estaba concentrado en el rostro de Cas, quien parecía estar concentrado y, si era completamente honesto, un poco más como si estuviera adorando al humano que estaba tocando.

Levantó las manos una o dos veces, queriendo darle unas palmadas en el hombro a manera de agradecimiento, o para alejarlo, pero lo único que logró fue poner sus manos en una parte de Cas que era muy inapropiada para tocar entre amigos.

"Tus manos están en mi cintura" El ex ángel señaló con una sonrisa leve, acercándose para estar junto a Dean, dejando que sus dedos recorrieran la espalda del cazador de una manera que le puso aún más la piel de gallina.

"Sí" Dijo tajantemente, Cas casi tocaba todo su cuerpo. "Me he dado cuenta."

"Ahora están en mis caderas." Cas le hizo saber cuando estuvo un poco más cerca de Dean, quien con su cerebro medio aturdido, se dio cuenta de que sí, él tenía razón. Sus manos estaban sobre las caderas de Cas y, lo que es más, lo habían acercado lo que hacía falta, hasta que estuvo completamente cerca y presionado contra él, sus manos todavía recorrían la espalda de Dean y de hecho se movían para abrir la bata.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Dean preguntó sin aliento, examinando las pequeñas motas de luz que Cas había retenido en sus iris azules incluso después de que dejara de ser un ángel.

"Puedo hacerlo mejor cuando estoy más cerca de tu piel" Cas dijo, y Dean sintió su aliento en sus propios labios.

"Tiene sentido" Dean asintió, arqueando una ceja cuando el masaje curativo mejoró una vez que Cas coló sus dedos bajo su bata y frotó círculos en sus calientes y ya no acalambrados músculos, aún concentrado en la cara de Dean. 

A través de su delgada camiseta, Dean notó el calor que provenía de Cas más que antes, y cuando evaluó el nivel de su propia temperatura corporal, notó que una gran parte se estaba acumulando hacia el sur y que ya había estado ahí por un buen tiempo, como cuando había tenido que saltar del sofá y darse una ducha fría, lo cual no sería una opción ahora que se mantenía presionado contra el ex ángel del señor, con una jodida erección y sin que haya forma de que Cas no lo notase y lo dejase escapar por segunda vez.

Dean trató de moverse un poco sin rozarse contra Cas con el precario estado de sus shorts, pero Cas no le dejó moverse ni una pulgada, simplemente se inclinó más, hasta que Dean se sintió reducido a masilla y ni siquiera le importó que Cas se acercará aún más. 

Soltó un suspiro de alivio antes de darse cuenta de cómo aquello debió haber sonado cuando sintió claramente que no era el único que se estaba sobreexcitado por la situación, porque o Cas solo intentaba hacerlo sentir blando y luego matarlo con el 9 mm que sintió en sus pantalones, o sentía la misma sensación palpitante que Dean.

"Dean" Él suspiró, el cazador parpadeó al darse cuenta de que había dedos en su piel desnuda y que Cas debió haber logrado meterse debajo de su camisa también.

"¿Cas?" Preguntó, acariciando con sus pulgares los afilados huesos de la cadera, viendo al ángel inclinarse hacia adelante, sus labios acercándose, esperando pacientemente a que Dean eliminara la última pulgada que los separaba, lo cual hizo con un pequeño gemido y un empujón que se dio él mismo, la boca de Cas era tentadora y cálida contra él.

Dean movió sus dedos sobre la camisa  de Cas, incapaz de pensar lo suficiente como para detenerse, enganchándose a los pezones erectos debajo de la prenda, pero dejándolos por el momento y simplemente moviéndose para ahuecar ambas manos a los costados del cuello de Cas, tirando de él aún más y solo entonces comenzando a tomar el control de la perezosa presión de sus labios.

"Cas" Gimió en el beso, ya no como pregunta, sino que entonaba una convicción mientras tocaba la quijada del ex ángel, jugueteando con la punta de su lengua contra sus labios, plácidamente excitado cuando Cas gimió de vuelta, abriendo ampliamente  la boca y dejando que Dean se la lamiera con pequeñas presiones de su lengua, añadiendo succión tanto como urgencia por frotarse contra Cas, simplemente porque estaba tan duro y lo deseaba tanto, su cerebro no buscaba nada que no fuera el placer más dulce que la compañía de Cas le daba.

"Dean", Cas casi susurró, con un tirón en su respiración, dando a conocer su excitación. "Probablemente deberías hacer algo con el café, antes de que se evapore y el residuo arda en el vaso."

"¿Es en serio? ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa ahora?" Dean dijo roncamente, mirándolo con compasión, pasándose los dedos por el cabello con una mano, sacando la cafetera de la placa de calentamiento con la otra, presionando el interruptor de apagado con un prometedor 'Ya no quiero café' antes de reclamar con avidez la boca de Cas de nuevo, comenzando a moverlo, arrastrándolo hacia adelante y tropezando hasta su propio dormitorio, sin apartar los labios, apenas logrando cerrar la puerta. 

"He estado esperando que hagas esto por muchísimos tiempo." Cas le hizo saber, presionandose contra él y quitándose la ropa mientras se dirigían a la cama. "Convencí a Sam de que se fuera anoche... demasiado caliente para dormir a tu lado ... sabe muy bien ..."

"¿Cas?" Murmuró Dean, desgarrando la camisa de Cas, botones volando por todos lados.

"Sí."

"Cállate" Dean articuló cariñosamente, casi como una pregunta, con los labios dibujados en una sonrisa que le había conseguido unos acostones innumerables veces antes, empujando el cinturón del antiguo ángel y desgarrando pantalones y ropa interior de un tirón hasta que todo quedó enredado en las rodillas de Cas, haciéndolas caer sobre el colchón.

Dean se rió entre dientes, quitándose los shorts mucho más rápido y volteando a Cas sobre su espalda mientras lo hacía.

Lo miró, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas  y su cabello revuelto, tenía la boca abierta mientras Dean se quitaba la camisa y volvía a estrellarse contra él, chocando contra su cuerpo y besándolo como si estuviera muriendo por hacerlo.

"Mmm, Dean" Cas gimió cuando sus pollas se tocaron una sobre la otra, Dean las tomó en un firme agarre, mientras continuaba restregándose sobre Cas.

"Eso es lo que me gusta escuchar." Se rió, embistiendo su puño y jadeando en la boca de Cas ante la increíble sensación de tener una polla rozándose contra la suya.

El ex ángel no mostró ningún tipo de resistencia, corriendose en el puño de Dean en un minuto candente y a  Dean ni siquiera le importó, sólo se aferró a él durante todo su clímax.

"Te tengo" Le tranquilizó, su brazo firme en la espalda de Cas mientras este se desmoronaba, aferrándose a Dean como si hubiese sido destrozado por la explosión en su ingle.

El nombre de Dean fue lo único que Cas pudo decir durante los siguientes pocos minutos que le tomó a Dean correrse, embistiendo en su puño y colocando los dedos exploradores de Cas en su pene para una mayor fricción. 

Pero Cas no se limitó a eso, se inclinó y masajeó las pesadas bolas de Dean, como acababa de hacer con su espalda, viendo al cazador venirse con una sonrisa complacida, atrayéndolo hacia sí mismo y el pejagoso desastre de su semilla en su estómago, besándolo de nuevo, perezoso y tierno esta vez.

"¿Estás cansado, bebé?" Dean susurró, pero Cas ya se había dormido en sus brazos.

Cuando Dean despertó de nuevo, estaba solo otra vez. Cas no estaba por ninguna parte, pero la evidencia que eran las sábanas enredadas y la abolladura en la almohada a su lado le dijeron que no había soñado el lío en dichas sábanas.

La puerta se abrió, dejandole ver a un muy desnudo ángel, excepto por los shorts de Dean, lo que de alguna manera lo llenó con una oleada de sensaciones.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Preguntó, sentándose expectante, sonriendo con cariño cuando Cas se acercó a él una vez más.

"En el baño" Bromeó Cas, acariciando con su nariz a Dean de perfil, presionando su nariz contra su mejilla una vez, antes de presionar pequeños besos en su mejilla. "Preparándome."

"¿Para qué?" Dean dijo con voz ronca, acercándose a Cas de forma posesiva y con una nueva hambre despierta.

"Para tener sexo penetrativo. Contigo. Dentro de mí."

"¿Quieres eso, eh?" Dean volvió la cabeza, mirando la expresión seductora en el rostro de Cas, claramente le mostraba cuánto deseaba esto.

"Desesperadamente" la voz de Cas se hizo más grave, trepó al regazo de Dean, lo empujó hacia abajo con las manos en su hombro, y la lengua en su boca y Dean sólo dejó que la pasión  lo recorriera.

"¿Tú conseguiste esto?" Preguntó, presionando un tubo de lubricante en la mano de Cas, quien solo asintió y vertió un chorro de lubricante como si lo hubiera hecho mil veces, extendiendo su mano hacia atrás.

"Dean," siseó, su mano desocupada se enredó con la de Dean sobre su pecho, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente mientras Dean esperaba pacientemente a que Cas se preparara.

"Has hecho esto antes, ¿eh?" Murmuró, acariciando el exaltado rostro de Cas, apenas y podía esperar a que terminara.

"Sí, siempre he pensado en hacer esto para ti" Los ojos de Cas se cerraron con fuerza, su cabeza descansaba en la clavícula de Dean mientras gemía alrededor de sus propios dedos. "He querido esto por tanto tiempo, Dean" Se estremeció, sofocando sonidos y Dean simplemente no pudo soportar no ver lo que estaba haciendo. Lo levantó de sí mismo y lo tumbó, abrió sus muslos y miró aquellos dedos elegantes y bronceados desapareciendo dentro del ángel una y otra vez.

"Joder, eres perfecto." Dean exhaló, alcanzando el lubricante, que ya se había untado, no podía soportar no tocarse a sí mismo ante la vista que tenía enfrente.

"Dean, espera" Jadeó Cas, levantándose y removiendo sus tres dedos, poniéndolo abajo otra vez. "Te quiero."

"Yo sé que sí. Vamos, cariño." Dean se acarició un par de veces más, manteniéndose quieto mientras Cas se sentaba encima de él y cerraba los ojos al sentir la cabeza de la polla de Dean enganchándose en su entrada, pero el ex ángel fue lento, tomando la polla de Dean centímetro a centímetro hasta que estuvo completamente sentado.

"Dean, siéntate conmigo. Te necesito más cerca." Cas jadeó, apretando la longitud de Dean cuando el cazador se sentó, se deslizaron hacia arriba en la cama para que Dean apoyara su espalda contra el cabezal, sus dedos hundiéndose en las caderas de Cas, mientras él lo miraba con una boquiabierta expresión lujuriosa. 

Se enredaron juntos lo más fuerte posible, sosteniéndose, presionando y sujetando lo que podían, besándose y jugando con sus lenguas mientras Cas lentamente comenzaba a moverse arriba y abajo sobre la polla de Dean.

"Te sientes tan perfecto, bebé", Murmuró Dean, el calor  del culo de Cas se sentían bien.

"Tú también", Cas gimió, ajustando un poco sus piernas para poder rebotar sobre Dean, moviendo sus caderas un poco hasta que en un empuje finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando.

"Joder, bebé. ¿Esa es tu próstata?" Dean dijo con voz áspera mientras notaba el temblor y el gemido voraz, aferrándose a Cas y poniéndose en un ángulo diferente para que Cas pudiera estimular mejor su próstata. 

"Dean, no puedo" Cas se revolvió en un minuto después, sin poder aguantar mucho más.

"Está bien. Joder, estoy cerca también. Sigue moviéndote." Jadeó, sus manos, extendidas sobre la espalda de Cas, lo ayudaban a bajar sobre él con cada embestida, llegando a su destino casi todas las veces.

"Necesito que..." Cas balbuceó, besando a Dean con la boca abierta, sucio, pero Dean había captado el mensaje, cerró su sudorosa mano alrededor de la erección de Cas, apretando su agarre y acariciándolo acorde a los movimientos de Cas sobre él.

"Voy a correrme, Cas. Voy a..." Gritó cuando el semen de Cas golpeó su estómago una vez más, mientras que él se veía absolutamente ido al follarse con desenfreno, apretándose en su orgasmo. Dean se desplomó y se perdió en un gemido inarticulado en un lugar del cuello de Cas mientras se corría dento de él.

"Eso fue..." Respiró, el aroma de su propio sudor y el de Cas en su nariz mientras olfateaba a su amante y levantaba la cabeza para mirarlo fijamente.

"¿Maravilloso? ¿Extraordinario? ¿Estupendo? ¿Muy esperado desde hace mucho?"

"Iba a decir 'increíble' ..." Dean rio, mirando a Cas con asombro por lo que había sucedido en el transcurso de una noche de Netflix.

"Por supuesto que sí" Cas dejó salir unas risitas, presionando a Dean hacia abajo otra vez hasta que estuvieron tumbados en el colchón. 

"¿Podemos dormir un poco más ahora, Dean?"

"Por supuesto. Tanto como quieras, bebé."

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> El nombre de la fic es de un verso de la canción You're going down de Sick puppies.
> 
> La traducción también está disponible en wattpad.(mi user es el mismo que aquí)


End file.
